Quartz x Phoenix
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: An RP fanfic my friend DoitsuNoNeko and I created on Facebook. OC's, their profile's in the first two chapters. I'm Quartz, DoitsuNoNeko's Phoenix. Enjoy!
1. Phoenix Profile

((1st character profile))

Name: Phoenix Platowski

Age: 15-16 (ish)

House: Slytherin

Relatives: Uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy

Best friends: Damien Kingsley (other OC to be explained later if so wanted) and Janet Malfoy (other other OC, her cousin)

Sexual Orientation: Pansexual

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: White-ish silver.

Year: 3rd

Full name: Phoenix Immogene Platowski

Lineage: Pureblood

From: England

Bio:

Phoenix Platowski is the niece of Draco Malfoy. She looks up to him and was overjoyed to be put in Slytherin just like him. Even though she looks up to him, and imitates him, she does not despise mudbloods or half-breeds of any kind. She does take pride in her pureblood heritage. She secretly likes Quartz Gropher, of Gryffindor House. She was charmed by his charisma the first day of Potions, and immediately wanted to know him. She is sort of shy, but is actually very intelligent. She's on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Beater. She doesn't really like her Aunt Pansy, and finds her exceptionally annoying. Even though she does like mudbloods and half-breeds, she despises any of the Weasleys, because she finds them most irritating. She mostly hangs out with her cousin Janet Malfoy (daughter of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Malfoy), and her best friend is a Slytherin boy named Damien Kingsley. She is secretly crushed on by a boastful boy named Ian from Ravenclaw house.

(More on her past/Family)

Phoenix was born shortly after the large wizarding war against Lord Voldemort. She doesn't particularly like her grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, but respects him. For her thirteenth birthday, Lucius gave her his Death Eater mask and told her the story of the war. But unfortunately, most of the Death Eaters, including Narcissa Malfoy (Draco's mother), went crazy. So, Grandfather Lucius found his wrongings in his deeds and soon died. Many people rejoiced, while she did not. She hangs his mask on her bedroom wall at home, amongst her many shelves of books of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Her favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is taught by Mr. Potter, who everyone calls "The Boy Who Lived", whereas her Uncle Draco smirklingly calls him "The Golden Boy".

(More on her schoollife/relationships/friends)

Once Phoenix had arrived at Hogwarts, she had been shoved to the Sorting Hat, who placed her in Slytherin before it even touched her head, just as it had done to her Uncle. Many people in the Gryffindor table gave her dirty looks. It was obvious who she was related to, due to their striking resemblance. In her first day of Potions, she had noticed a very outgoing boy with curly sandy-blonde hair, who she later found out was named Quartz Gropher (My BFF Emma's OC) . She was recruited by the Slytherin Quidditch Team to be a Beater, after seeing her accidentally knock out some kid when she had turned around to talk to them. She was immediately pitted against Quartz in tournaments, in which they always lost. She got a slowly progressing crush on him, and is very shy so she never had the guts to talk to him, even before a match.

Janet Malfoy is the cousin of Phoenix and is the daughter of her Uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy. She loves her cousin dearly, but finds her to be quite a pest, since she despises everything about half-breeds and every other house other than Slytherin. Damien Kingsley is a boy she met in her 1st year at Hogwarts, who she became immediate best friends with. He is also on the Quidditch team, except he is a Keeper. He knows about Phoenix's crush on Quartz and is sworn to secrecy to never tell anyone, especially Janet. He does NOT have a crush on Phoenix, because he is secretly in the closet. He sort of likes Quartz's jackass friend, Cray Assface (Emma's OTHER OC)


	2. Quartz Profile

((2nd character profile))

Name: Quartz Gropher

Age: 15-16(ish)

House: Gryffindor

Relatives: a wizard Auror mother named Selena Kedgewick, a muggle accountant father named Rodger Gropher, and a 12 non-wizard little sister named Di Gropher.

Best Friend: Cray Assface (explained later)

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: Sandy Blonde

Year: 3rd

Full Name: Quartz Garnet Gropher-Kedgewick

Lineage: Halfblood

From: Hastings, England

Bio:

Quartz was accepted to Gryffindor as soon as the Sorting Hat touched one hair on the top of his head, and he was proud that there was no question he was a Gryffindor. He is defensive when anyone says anything about him being halfblood, almost as if he is depserate to point out he has some wizard lineage. He realized he was in love with Phoenix Platowski when he discovered her staring at him in class, he was charmed by her beautiful gray eyes. Quartz was funny, intruiging, kind, smart, and handsome. He was made keeper when he blocked a pumpkin pasty from hitting a pretty girl's face when a food fight broke out in the common room in his first year. He usually hangs out with his best friend, a Gryffindor named Cray Assface, who is in love with Phoenix's friend Damien.

(Past/Family)

Quartz's mother, Selena, met his father on a trip to America. Rodger Gropher was taking a vacation, and Selena Kedgewick was sorting out a magical issue regarding mandrake-wielding wizards, who were killing muggles for fun. They met in a coffee shop after Selena had finished with her work, and hit it off immediately. Rodger didn't know Selena was a wizard until the night before their wedding, but he accepted everything quickly and still lovingly stays with her. They had Quartz 3 years to the date of their wedding day, on January 14, and his middle name pays homage to his birthstone, Garnet. His sister was born 5 years later, on April 29, she was named Diamond Xera Gropher-Kedgewick, her first name was owed to her birthstone, but everyone called her Di. Di didn't care if she was a wizard or not, so it didn't matter that she hadn't inherited her mother's gift, because she wanted to be a scholar.

(School life/Relationships/Friends)

Quartz had noticed the pretty Slytherin on the first day he had Potions, but decided not to do anything. Her silvery-blonde hair was shiny, and gray eyes flashed every time the professor asked a question she knew the answer to. Whenever they played the Slytherin team he would almost drown in her beauty as she streamed across the field on her Firebolt.

His best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by the heroic Prof. Harry Potter.

Cray Assface is the son of the famous Assface family. They are reknown for their expertise in divination and herbology, which are Cray's best classes. He's basically in Narnia, because he's so far in the closet. Cray cheers for his friend at quidditch matches and sneaks glances at the Slytherin keeper whenever they play them. The Slytherin keeper, Damien Kingsley, is Cray's crush, NOT Quartz. Quatz calls him "Ass" most of the time because he kind of is one sometimes.


	3. 4th Year

((DoitsuNoNeko wrote first. Every new paragraph is alternately her, then me.))

Phoenix was sitting in the library [being a pimp] and studying for her upcoming test in Herbology. However, her studying partner, Quartz, was distracting her. He was playing with the quill in his hand and making books levitate. She grimaced and tried to study, but still she couldn't help but stare. She plucked him on the forehead. "Stop it! I can't concentrate!" she whisper-yelled.

Quartz's attention snapped back to her. He dropped the quill and the books fell back onto the table. He smiled sheepishly and muttered an apology. "Sorry...I just can't concentrate."

She chuckled lightheartedly and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell..." She smiled slightly and closed her book. "Come on, Short Attention Span. Let's go..." she held out her hand for him to take.

Quartz smiled and stood up, he took her hand in his and they returned the books to their places. When they were done they walked hand-in hand to the courtyard. When they reached it, Phoenix sat on a low wall, while Quartz stood below her holding her hand. He smiled up at her and kissed her hand.

She blushed slightly, turning her pale white skin a pinkish color. She leaned far down on the wall so they were eye-to-eye and she kissed the tip of his nose lightly. "Love you..." she whispered, her eyes partially closed.

He looked into her eyes, an obvious air of happiness was about him. He lowered his eyelids as he tweaked his head and leaned in. Quartz kissed her briefly, but it was a sweet, warm kiss. "Love you too..."

She cast a glance around the courtyard, where people were staring at the two lovebirds. "Hm...how come you're so good at kissing? It's like you get a lot more practice than you do." she smiled a little, her eyes still half-closed.

He smiled at her, feigning fake innocence. He clapped his hands to the side of his face, his eyes wide, and he spoke in a playfully-mocking tone. "Really? Maybe I'm so good because I'm a natural? Or maybe because I'm horny?" He said the last sentence rather loud, just to make everyone in the courtyard uncomfortable for his own entertainment.

Phoenix's face inflamed once more, even though she knew he was only kidding around. She was thoroughly embarrassed and she looked at him incredulously. "Quartz! Shaddup!"

He smiled at her and once again put on the innocent act, thinking it was fun to torment her a little. "Why, Phoenix? It's not like it isn't you, turning me on." He smiled at her ever-reddening face.

She became as fiercely red as her favorite candy, Red Vines. She hid her face in her hands and peeked through her fingers at the boy who loved to torture her. "You're so evil..." she mumbled through gritted teeth. When her face had calmed down to normal temperature, she looked down at him normally. "You know what? You shoulda been in Slytherin, ya bloody git." she jumped down off the wall and onto the ground, pushing him to the wall and kissing him. "Unfortunately, you could never tap this." she said teasingly.

Quartz smirked at her and put his hands on her ass. "Wanna bet?" One of his hands moved up her back to rest on her shoulders. He kissed her jaw, slowly moving down to her neck and then stopped and looked at her, then around at everyone watching. "Why don't we move this to the RoR? ((Room of Requirement)) That way we won't get in trouble." He used his most dazzling smile to capture her gaze.

Her face returned to the color of the licorice treat she had compared her complexion to before. She shivered and gave the smallest nod, avoiding his gaze as she submitted. "Y-Yeah...you're a...stupid face..." She touched the hand that was on her ass and plucked it off, taking it in her hand and letting him take her to the RoR.

He smiled with a fake sweetness. "Nice comeback, babe." He kissed her cheek as they walked up the massive, moving staircases. When they reached the door, Cramien were standing outside. Quartz spoke. "I need you guys to move, so I can hopefully get some." He almost fell to the ground laughing at Phoenix's face.

The two obediantly moved and smirked as the two entered. The RoR had been transformed for what Phoenix imagined was what Quartz was thinking about at the time. There was a gigantic bed, and the air seemed to be tinged with the smell of a love potion, that conveyed the smeller's favorite smells. To her, it smelled of Quartz's hair and fresh parchment, of roses and honeydukes candy.

To Quartz, the room smelled of red vines, which was what Phoenix always smelled like, and moose, he had no idea why it smelled of moose. He pulled her to the bed and began to kiss her neck again, his hands stamped on either side of her face.

Phoenix let out a little muffled gasp. She placed her own soft hands on top of his slightly larger and adventure-worn ones. She clenched her fingers around his, humming softly under her breath to control herself. She would not dare to submit any farther than she had, and he would have to do a lot worse to make her.

He focused his balance into his knees, where he straddled her, so he could lean off his hands. His hands cupped her chin as he kissed her lips with added tongue. The kisses almost sent him into a frenzy, he tried very hard to get Phoenix to make this a bit easier. So his fast hands glided to the top buttons on her shirt, he quickly unbuttoned all of them, leaving her snowy skin uncovered, except for her bra (which was green and silver stripes).

She looked down at his eager hands. She hooked her legs around his and clutched his wrist in one hand. She led his hand to cup her brassiere covered breast, and grinned slightly up at him through her white-blonde bangs. She pressed her body up on his, urging him to go on. "Go..." she urged him in a hushed whisper.

He didn't need her to say that, his mind was already in full swing, that just made him go into action. He undid the bra and let it fall off, then he gaped at her beautiful half-naked body. Quartz quickly put his arms around her, and began to kiss down her jaw, then her neck, then her breast, to her nipple. He lightly sucked on it, causing a light moan to leave her lips.

She tried hard not to let out a loud yell of surprise when his warm and wet tongue slid across her hardened areole. She tightened her thighs around his sides and let out a long sigh of pleasure.

He smirked at her and nipped a bit at it, making her groan. His hands slid down her back to the back of her skirt. Quartz's hands slid in between her panties and her skirt, then he slowly pulled the outer layer down, and with a little cooperation from Phoenix, completely off. He undid his shirt and tie, then flung them across the room to reveal his chiseled to sexy-perfection chest.

She let her gaze slide over his perfect figure, and her index finger slid over his abdomen, leading down to the beginning of his pants line. "Do you work out...?" she asked with a small inquiring look. "Cuz' you are SO hawt..." She pulled him by his neck, down to be completely on top of her as something hard stabbed her inner thigh. "Is that your wand, or are you just happy to see me?"

"It's my wand." He smiled and touched a much larger bulge on the other side of his pants. "This is where I'm happy to see you."

She became very inflamed in the face, and it became obvious to him that it happened to cover her entire body when she did so. Her whole body seemed to tinge. "Well then, why don't you explore my...'Chamber of Secrets' then?" she said in a breathy tone.

"With pleasure, babe." He pulled off his belt and pants. All that remained of his clothing was a pair of gold and red boxers. He smiled again as he pulled Phoenix's underwear off, then his own.

She stared at his rather large and protruding dick. "Where have you been hiding THAT thing from me?" she asked.

"In my pants." He laughed and reached for some lube.

"There's no way." she said with a chuckle and concentrated her eyes on the small lube tube in his hand.

"I keep it concealed so I won't he harrassed by horny people." He smiled and rubbed the lube on both his dick and his fingers.

This brought to mind Clara, but she said nothing. She was still trying to figure out how that huge THING was going to fit inside her. *

Quartz could clearly see her apprehension, but smiled and whispered seductively to her. "Don't worry, I'm good at 'Hide the Wand' It's my favorite game." He then nodded to he showing her what he was going to do and slipped his index finger into her.

She had had her top half propped up on her elbows, but as he did so, they gave out. "Mmm...f-fuuuck..." she gripped the down-feather pillow under her head and gasped as her thin body rocked.

Quartz bit his lip, wishing his 'wand' could be inside her instead of his finger. "I wonder how loud you'll be when my 'wand' is inside you? Will it 'stupify' you?"

"M-Maybe..." she managed to get out as his finger moved inside, and it made her buck her hips and grind against his hand. "If you don't hurry up though, I seriously might Avada Kedavra your sorry arse..."

He laughed, then sat silently. He was seriously wondering if she was serious, but decided to ignore it and fuck her...soon enough anyway. He slid a 3rd finger inside, making her scream in pleasure, once again making him jealous of his fingers.

She screeched and wriggled. "Seriously, I'm not kidding...stop being a finger-tease..." she chuckled under her heavy breathing and gripped his shoulders as she rocked back and forth, making his fingers go deeper.

"You seem to like it, but if you don't want it..." He teased and pulled his fingers out slowly. When they were out, she whimpered, pleading with him to do more. Quartz just kept smiling and positioned his member in front of her entrance. Then sits back and puts on a condom, then repositions himself

She bit her lip in impatience. However, she was frightened also, a large knot was sitting in the bottom of her stomach. "I-Is this your first time...?" she asked him. She hadn't wanted to admit it to him, since it made her feel inexperienced, but this was her first. She was sure she wanted him to be her first...but was still frightened all the same.

"Yup. But I've watched plenty of porn, so I know what I'm doing." He joked.

She cringed at first, because the pain was near excruciating. But there was a small piece of her that found it pleasurable. "O-oooh...i-it hurts..." she whined.

He kissed her long hair and whispered in her ear. "It's okay...Just tell me when it's better."

She nodded. "O-Okay..." After a few moments, she was able to adjust. "G-Go on..." she said after a long sigh.

"Good!" He said cheerfully. He began to slowly move in and out, every once in a while he would moan from her tightness, or sexiness.

"Y-You're awfully confident for your first time..." she said with a little gasp as he moved in.

"I'm awful horny, because you are too damn sexy. I can't help it." He smiled a stunning smile and quickened his movements.

She let out a little mix of a yelp/moan. "This is wrooong...but it feels so good..." she whispered and moaned again.

"How is it wrong? I love you, hopefully you love me. We're not cheating or anything, because we're together. And it feels so damn amazing." He gasped out.

"W-We're only third years! A-Ah...and I DO love you...so much, it's stupid." She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and ran her hands along his sculpted back.

"Then...Nah, I'll ask later. I love you so much that it hurts." He kissed her cheek and rammed her harder, then moaned loudly.

"S-Same..." She let out a muffled moan from behind her hand. Her top half made a perfect arc above the bed when he did so, and it made her scream.

He grunted a bit when she did that, and fucked her harder, wanting her to be in so much pleasure.

Her back made a U shape as she screamed out again. "Oh g-god! Q-Quartz!" she screamed out his name repeatedly, as she began tipping over the edge.

Quartz groaned and barely managed to get out "I-I'm gonna...cum..." Because of his clenched teeth. He was battling himself to keep fucking her.

She tossed her head back and let out a long wail. "D-Do it! I'm begging you, do it!" She could feel his hesitation. "I promise, I'll let you fuck me whenever...just cum already!"

So he did, right in the condom. It still filled her and she came as well. He pulled out of her and Quartz took the condom off and magically disposed of it. They both lay back on the bed, cuddling, completely exhausted and covered in stickyness.

She breathed out. "Now...THAT was magical." she laughed. "That was bloody brilliant..." she sighed and cuddled into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, then took a deep breath. "I wanna ask you something..."

She looked up at him. "Yes?" She looked to him expectantly. "What is it luv?"

He looked at her nervously. "When we...get out of Hogwarts...will you..." He shook his head, blushing.

She leaned forward, anticipating. "Yeees...?"

"Will you..." He sighed.

"Just say it!" she cried out with a chuckle.

"Will you marry me, Phoenix. I can't live without you anymore." His voice was shaky and nervous.

Her heart seemed to stop for a moment. "I-I'm sorry...what? Did you just ask me to m-marry you?" she felt like she was going to puke from the knot in her stomach.

"Y-yes. B-but it's fine if you don't want to...I mean, it is rather soon and stuff..." He sat up, leaving her laying on the bed. Terror from his embarrassment and sadness that he thought she was going to refuse overwhelmed him.

She leapt up from her spot on the bed to hug him from behind. "I fucking love you. O-Of course I want to...I love you so much...how could I possibly say no to my first and last love?" she smiled into his back, hoping he would stop being sad.

He whirled on her, a look of astonishment and hopefulness splashed on his face. "Really? You promise? If so...I'll give you this ring. Accio ring!" He raised his wand (where'd he keep that?) and a ring came shooting into his hand. It looked twisted, two strands intertwined. One part was gold and ruby, representing him, and one was silver and emerald, representing her. It was beautiful, and he'd designed it himself. "I haven't told anyone yet...so..."

She was amazed at how beautiful and special the ring was. "It doesn't matter...I'm not ashamed for people to know who I care most about..." she took the ring and pulled him into a long and frenchy kiss. "I promise...to love you from now until the end of time."

((A/N: "Clara" is a crazy stalker girl who went to Azkaban after taking the fall for Quartz when he killed a boy after the boy mouth-raped Phoenix. "Clara" hated Phoenix, but was in love with Quartz.))


End file.
